


It's Nearly Dawn

by ScottishQueer



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishQueer/pseuds/ScottishQueer
Summary: Set in season one, instead of just twisting MC's arm Lennox stabs her.





	It's Nearly Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfic for a long time. this is the first thing I've really written in a couple of years. hopefully, it's ok.

Helena had remained vigilant all night, she would not allow them to touch Emilia again. The images of Lennox's dagger piercing soft skin came unbidden, her jaw clenched at the memory. Emilia didn't react at first, her eyes on Helena but as the blade sank in she screamed, her blood ran black in the moonlight. 

Lennox hadn't intended to kill, he wanted to incapacitate so the “vessel” would be more compliant, thinking hurting Emilia would make Helena hesitate. It didn't. Consumed by rage, she hit him with black fire letting it flow through her body and down her arms, knowing he would have to drop the girl to put it out. She wanted to kill him and she would have done had Emilia not asked her not to. Instead, she carefully lifted the girl into her arms while Lennox lay panting on the floor clutching his throat and carried her back to her room.

Helena wasn't well trained in healing magic, the witch queen never allowed it but she did what she could for Emilia with the ingredients she had available and managed to make a potion that helped her with the pain.

“It's nearly dawn.”

Emilia's voice was soft. Helena was scarcely sure she had heard it. “Yes,” she confirmed very quietly. She lay along the side of the smaller woman's body. Their bodies not quite touching. Emilia's side had pained her in the few hours since she had received the wound. If she was talking in her sleep Helena did not wish to wake her. She had barely slept since Lennox's blade. Helena was enjoying sharing her bedding and pillows as well as the warmth of her lean body.

Emilia spoke again, less than a whisper. “Do you know this? 'When I am parted from you, the dusk light touches my face with your hands.'”

“I do not know,” Helena breathed hesitantly. “It sounds like a poem, although I have not learned that one.”

“You don't need to learn what you already are,” Emilia whispered quietly. She did not try to disguise the tenderness in her voice. Helena's heart near stood still. She dared not breathe. “It's a poem I remember from school, I was never very academic but it always stuck with me, I'm ashamed to say I don't remember what it's called.” Again there was a pause. “Ever since I met you it has made me think of you. Especially the part that goes 'Let me wipe away your sorrow and tears. In the depths of your despair. Let me hold you, just let me be there.'” A pause, Helena still had not drawn breath. “Another's words from another's lips. I wish they were mine.”

Helena let silence follow her words. Savoured them as she committed them to memory. In the absence of Emilia's breathless whisper, she heard the deep rhythm of her breathing. It was music that moved through her with the beating of her blood.

As gentle as a drifting feather Helena laid a hand on Emilia's waist. She did not stir, nor turn to her. Helena did not mind. She did not need her to. Having lived for so long with so little, the words she had spoken to her now would last her a lifetime. When she finally closed her eyes, a single tear slid from her lashes.


End file.
